1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and more particularly to a socket including inner teeth and outer teeth having the same tooth number and have the corresponding tooth shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket 40 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5 comprises a main body 42 having a greater length, so that the socket 40 co-operating with a ratchet wrench (not shown) can be used in an elongated shallower space. However, the main body 42 has a greater length, so that the socket is easily deformed or distorted due to an excessive torque, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the conventional socket 40.